


Talk the Talk

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Kurt, Communication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Elliot start dating after a couple drunken hookups. This is their first time having sex as boyfriends (sober boyfriends.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk the Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a sex-gone-wrong fic but it went horribly awry and so its just a lot of porn. No mention of Blaine or angst over that, no ship bashing, just porn and communication. Read/reblog/like on my tumblr at www.downtowndystopia.tumblr.com

Their first time having sex as boyfriends is also, coincidentally, the first time that they have sex together sober. It’s not that Kurt is super into the whole angsty I-like-you-but-can’t-admit-it thing, really.

 

He simply couldn’t accept his romantic feelings for Elliott and when Elliott admits to him that their little drunken hookups are both making a dive on his day-to-day life (he can’t do yoga at the crack of dawn if he is hung over) and are starting to make him feel bad because he harbours feelings for Kurt and  _of course Kurt deserves to know about that because he doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable or anything_. Kurt kisses him. Hard.

So they become boyfriends and decide to take it slow (which is weird for a couple of twenty-something gay men, but Elliott insists that they should wait a while.) Kurt isn’t complaining (much) about the agreement. Its nice to just date someone and not worry about whether cuddling up to see a movie means he is going to need to take at least an hour in the washroom to shave and prepare. He likes being able to simply make out with a guy whom he likes, without the expectation of it going somewhere else.

There are still times in which he wishes they  _would_  go somewhere else sexually, but being with Elliott is so amazing, it’s worth it. Elliott is the definition of Best Boyfriend Ever. Elliott has always looked at Kurt as if the sun shone out of his ass, but now that that ass is  _his_  it makes it all the more intense. Not scary-intense like it had been with some of his other boyfriends, either. He feels cared for in a way he hasn’t in a long while.

Elliott actually enjoys doing those silly boyfriend things like giving him massages after a long day of work (and he has magic hands that Kurt can’t  _wait_  to put to better use again.) He likes being the big spoon, he likes cooking dinner for Kurt (even if he uses way too much curry,) he likes kissing Kurt awake and sending him little sappy texts throughout the day. He likes to make Kurt feel wanted and special. Kurt is happy that he’s found a guy like Elliott with such a good balance of adoration and realism.

He can only wait so long however before he goes a little insane. He really likes Elliott, but he also  _really_  likes sex, and he knows how good Elliott is at it (he wasn’t always as drunk as he may have seemed during their hookups.) He wants to feel Elliott pounding into him, splitting him open wide. He wants to feel their bodies intertwined, moving as one. He wants memories of them together  _l_ _ike that_  where they’re both sober and monogamous and happy. It’s not too much to ask.

“Kurt we’ve only gone without sex for a month,” Elliott points out. “That isn’t that long.”

“ _That isn’t that long?_ ” Kurt repeats in shock. “A week is long, Elliott,” Kurt continues. “A month is like taking a fucking vow for lent!”

“Technically that would be 40 days I think,” Elliott retorts. “Okay fine, I know it’s been a while. It’s just that…” he trails off, mumbling in an undignified manner.

“What?” Kurt asks. “Come on Elliott, we’re adults, use your big-kid voice.”

“I’m nervous okay?” Elliott admits. “We’ve only ever had sex while drunk and….well I don’t know.”

“You’re worried about something you don’t know about?” Kurt smirks. “Elliott you are the most mature guy our age who I know. Think about this realistically. I like you, I am attracted to you, I have had and enjoyed sex with you multiple times in the past.”

“I’m being stupid, I’m sorry.” he replies. “I really like you, Kurt. You’re by far the most attractive guy I’ve met in this city—”

“Oh come  _on_ ,” Kurt laughs. “That’s laying it on a bit thick.”

“I’m serious,” he says. “Not only are you attractive as hell but you are kind and sweet and you’re one of my closest friends on top of being my boyfriend and it’s this really delicate balance you know?”

“I know,” Kurt says softly. “I know, okay? You are so hot, I never thought a guy like you would be interested in me,” he says quietly. “You have piercings and tattoos—”

“So do you,” Elliott interrupts.

“I have  _a_  tattoo,” Kurt corrects, smiling despite himself. “My point is that I couldn’t believe that a guy could be as hot as you and care so much about me as well. You’re so down to earth and mature, I feel like you’re the only person I can trust when it comes to making big decisions because I know you won’t hold back your opinion, even if it pisses me off.”

“This is true,” Elliott laughs.

“So you’re not the only one worried about fucking this up okay?” He says, walking closer to his boyfriend. “But I really don’t think sex will fuck us up,” he continues, wrapping his arms around Elliott’s neck. “I want you. So badly,” he breathes, tilting his head up to whisper in Elliott’s ear, “I want you on top of me, inside me—”

“Okay I think I get your point,” Elliott says, trying to catch his breath as Kurt kisses the shell of his ear softly, moving down to his jaw. “Haa—Kurt— _Kurt_ ,” Elliott moans, trying to make a coherent sentence, which is proving impossible with Kurt sucking on his earlobe like that. “Okay not right now,” he says firmly, trying not to to break at Kurt’s pout, even if there is no real bite behind it. “Soon, though,” he promises. “Like tomorrow-soon?”

“But now would be so much more fun,” Kurt attempts, but Elliott isn’t having it.

“Not tonight, it’s a Thursday and I have class in the morning, and you’re staying over, and I really don’t want the morning after our first time together as boyfriends to consist of me running out the door because I’m going to miss the train.”

“You make a compelling argument, Gilbert,” Kurt grumbles. “But tomorrow?” He says, with a slight lilt to his voice. “You” kiss. “Are” kiss. “Mine,” he pulls away slowly. “Now let’s go make out on your bed till we fall asleep,” he says lightly.

*

The next day Kurt knocks on Elliott’s door with nervous excitement. Elliott opens the door immediately, looking at Kurt in awe. “You look… _incredibly_  sexy,” he admits.

“Thanks,” Kurt smiles. “You’re not too bad yourself.” That’s not a lie. Elliott looks incredibly sexy, just enough scruff to be sexy, his outfit is casual but stylish. Kurt definitely approves.

“So I made quinoa and roasted vegetables for dinner—”

“Oh no,” Kurt laments. “Honey you are amazing and I really like you but can we please,  _please_  just get to the main event? I don’t need romancing, we’re already boyfriends.”

“I  _like_  romancing you,” Elliott explains.

“I like you romancing me too,” Kurt assures. “But right now I just want to ride you into next Tuesday.”

“Okay fine,” Elliott relents. “But I am insisting that you at least let me guide you to the bed and not that patch of floor you’ve been eyeing for the past five minutes,” he says. “You have scoliosis,” Elliott points out when Kurt starts pouting again.

“Fine,” Kurt huffs dramatically. Elliott laughs, pulling him into the bedroom (which is kind of just the area of his apartment that has a bed, but still.)

“So you said you want to ride me?” Elliott asks, sitting on the bed.

“We don’t need to have a really detailed discussion about it,” Kurt laughs, starting to unbutton his shirt, but Elliott stops him.

“I’d like to have some discussion about it,” he says gently.

“Okay,” Kurt says. “I would very much like you to fuck me. I brought condoms but I’m assuming you still have yours that you keep under the sink. I don’t know what else there is to talk about,” he says.

“I guess that does kind of cover it,” Elliott says. “Okay then come here,” and Kurt is on him lightning fast, kissing him hot and dirty from the start. Elliott kisses his neck, under his jaw where he knows it drives Kurt insane. Kurt straddles him on the bed, trying to kiss him and unbutton his damn shirt at the same time. He settles for Elliott lavishing his neck and undressing him while Kurt grinds his ass against Elliott’s clothed hard-on.

'Shirt off, come on,” Kurt says impatiently, trying to get his boyfriend's band-tee off while keeping said boyfriend's mouth attached to his neck. This proves to be impossible so Kurt allows them to separate so they can get undressed. When both of them are naked Kurt moans hungrily. “God I want your cock so bad,” he breathes. “Where's the lube?”

“Someone’s eager,” Elliott teases. “You were never this quick to jump into it before.”

“I showered before I came,” Kurt explains. “And also I hadn’t been forced to go  _a whole month_  without sex when we did it last.”

“Point taken,” Elliott says. “The good lube is by the condoms under—”

“The sink, I know,” Kurt smiles. “It’s nice you think I’m worth the fancy lube,” he comments from the washroom.

“You’re worth all the fancy lube,” Elliott retorts.

“Oh shut up,” Kurt laughs, walking back with some condoms and what he is now-and-forever calling the Fancy Lube.

“Put one on,” Kurt says, tossing the condoms towards Elliott and crawling beside him on the bed, against the pillows.

“Are you sure you want to ride me?” Elliott says as he’s putting the condom on. “Wouldn’t you be more comfortable lying against the pillows?”

“Stop worrying about my scoliosis when we’re about to have sex!” Kurt replies. “You know I love how caring you are but I’m not gonna break, Elliott.”

“I know, I just wanted to make sure that you’re comfortable.”

“I am,” Kurt replies. “And for the record when we hooked up before you made me feel comfortable too.”

“Good,” Elliott says, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Kurt slicks him up and straddles him. “Wait, what are you doing?” Elliott asks.

“Um, riding you? Or trying to, at least,” Kurt says in a jjudgmental tone.

“You’re not going to ride me without prep, Kurt,” Elliott says.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Kurt groans. “I am not some delicate virgin, Elliott. I’ve had sex, many times before. I have had sex with  _you_  before. Not one of those times did I require fingers first. Just fuck me already,” he whines in a tone he is only a little embarrassed about.

“You’re sure?”

“I didn’t drown your dick in lube for nothing, babe,” he says, repositioning himself. Elliott is big and thick, which Kurt loves. Taking Elliott’s cock has never really been an issue (the opposite of, in fact.) Kurt is used to the couple seconds of discomfort before everything relaxes into place. So when he starts sinking down on Elliott’s cock he winces a bit at the sudden spike of pain but he’s not worried about it. Not until he tries to sink down more and actually freezes up, making a very unsexy pained noise.

“Kurt, baby, are you okay?” Elliott asks with concern, sitting up and knocking his forehead into Kurt’s.

“Ow,” Kurt comments, slowly pulling off of Elliott’s dick. “Okay so maybe only relying on lube after going a month without any penetration is a bad idea,” Kurt winces.

“Wait you haven’t—not even to yourself?”

“Don’t judge me. I was waiting,” Kurt says defensively. “I still want you to fuck me though, please?”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Elliott admonishes. “Maybe tonight just isn’t the night—”

“Tonight is  _so_  the night come on,” Kurt whines. “Just use your fingers and—and I’ll even lie on my back against the pillows like you wanted.”

“And you’ll tell me if anything feels wrong?” Elliott asks seriously. “I can’t stand the thought of hurting you and I already did—which is a major boner-killer by the way.”

“Sorry,” Kurt says quietly.

“I’m serious,” Elliott says softly. “I can’t enjoy having sex with you unless you’re enjoying it too so don’t push yourself for me okay?”

“Okay, fine,” Kurt relents. “I didn’t think out the whole month-without-sex thing very well when I planned to ride you with no prep, I’ll admit it.”

“Lie down and get comfortable?” Elliot asks instead of replying. Kurt complies letting his head sink into Elliott’s down pillows and, yeah okay, maybe this is a little bit more comfortable. Elliott throws out the condom they’d just used because he isn’t even hard anymore before slicking up his fingers. “And you’ll promise to tell me—”

“Elliott I swear to god,” Kurt warns.

“Okay, okay,” Elliott says. Despite Kurt’s statements that he is fine, Elliott examines Kurt’s asshole to make sure that he didn’t  _actually_  hurt Kurt. All he sees is shiny lube and those gorgeous plump alabaster cheeks though. “God I love your ass,” Elliott comments.

“Too much lube down there for rimming, it would be gross,” Kurt says.

“Lube has no flavour,” Elliott retorts.

“Not tonight,” Kurt says. Elliott doesn’t go any further then, just takes a lube-slick finger and slides it slowly into Kurt’s hole.

“How does it feel?” Elliott asks.

“Its fine, Elliott. You can add two.”

So he does, again, much slower thank Kurt thinks is necessary, before adding three. Kurt is surprised that it does pinch a little to have three inside him, and vows to never go more than a week without penetration because  _seriously_.

“Um Elliott can you stop for a sec?” Kurt asks. Elliott does so immediately.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“Maybe just—prop me up a bit?” He asks awkwardly. “And maybe kiss me?”

“Of course,” Elliott complies, propping Kurt’s ass up so he can access it easier while kissing Kurt.

“Thanks,” Kurt mumbles against his lips. “I’m sorry this is so awkward—”

“It’s okay,” Elliott says, not denying the awkwardness but also not letting it get in the way. “This was bound to be a little awkward, I just want to make you feel good,” Elliott murmurs, sliding three fingers back inside a just-a-bit too tight Kurt. “What’s wrong?” he frowns.

“Nothing,” Kurt says. “Seriously, I’m just getting lost in my head. I guess I’m a little embarrassed,” he admits.

“Don’t be,” Elliott says softly. “You are so sexy, I just want you to feel good,” he repeats, this time following it up with a sucking kiss to Kurt’s clavicle.

“You do,” Kurt moans as Elliott slowly kisses up his throat, sucking on the skin behind his ear. “Haah—shit Elliott you know breathing into my—mm—fuck my ear turns me to jello.”

“Indeed I do,” Elliott says smugly. “Are you ready for fingers again?”

“Mhm, start with two though, just to be safe.”

“See?” Elliott says lightly, slowly pressing two fingers into his perineum a couple times before sliding them in. “Communication rocks.”

“Agreed,” Kurt moans. “Speaking of, three fingers is good now, and keeping kissing my neck. Its scarf weather and I don’t have anywhere to be till Monday so don’t worry too much about marks.”

“That is the best thing I have ever heard,” He says, pushing three fingers into Kurt while sucking a dark hickey into that spot that turns Kurt into mush. Kurt lets out a squeak and Elliott knows he is doing well.

Kurt is usually pretty in-control of the sounds he makes during sex. He admitted to Elliott once that before he’d gotten better at  _the whole sex thing_  as Kurt put it, he was an embarrassing squeaky mess. Elliott actually found that very hot, and has now spends the majority of his physical encounters with Kurt trying to get as many squeaks and high-whimpers out of him as possible.

“You can—you can put,” he stops to breathe. It’s so much, Elliott knows this, Kurt knows this. He almost feels like he shouldn’t have told Elliott about that spot on his neck because damn does he ever use it to his advantage. Thankfully Elliott’s advantage and Kurt’s advantage in this situation are the same. “Fuck, Elliott, fuck me okay?”

“You’re sure?” He asks. “Don’t rush into an answer you know we don’t even have to—’

“I’m not rushing, I’m horny and open and ready,” Kurt whines, and thankfully Elliott is hard again (because wouldn’t that be awkward) and he can get into position. “Come on fuck me with your huge cock, put it in me,” Kurt says boldly.

“Jesus Christ Kurt,” Elliott swears. He positions himself between Kurt’s spread legs and slowly pushes in, kissing Kurt softly as he does.

Kurt should know not to expect rough dirty sex after the night they’ve had but for once he isn’t complaining. The slow burn of Elliott thrusting into him, the soft brush of their lips, eyes locked, hands intertwined, he loves it. It’s incredibly intimate in ways he hasn’t been in a long while. Letting someone fuck him is one thing, letting someone who knows his flaws and weaknesses into his body is another. The way he trusts Elliott is so profoundly terrifying and with every kiss and nip, with every thrust his feelings for him burn brighter.

Elliott grinds up in a perfectly practised way to hit Kurt’s prostate dead-on, and all Kurt can think is that this kind of first time is  _so_  much better than an actual first time. Knowing what he is doing (even if he isn’t completely sure) and being with someone who knows exactly what he is doing is amazing. Elliott grinds the head of his cock up into Kurt’s prostate, kissing Kurt with just a bit of tongue, enough to send sparks of pleasure down his spine while Elliott’s cock bring sparks of pleasure all around his body. He feels like he is buzzing, it feels so good.

He doesn’t know how long they can keep this slow, sensual grinding and kissing before one of them breaks and starts going faster, but right now it’s amazing. “This is an eth-ethereal experience holy shit,” Kurt stutters, letting out a long whine as Elliott sucks Kurt’s earlobe between his teeth, biting lightly. Elliott takes their intertwined hands and presses them on either side of Kurt’s head, just a little roughly.

“Is it okay if I speed up a bit or do you want to keep doing this,” Elliott asks, perfectly fine to do either, to grind into Kurt’s prostate for as long as he wants, focusing all his efforts on making Kurt feel good.

“Mm, you can speed up,” Kurt says, “That was nice though,” he comments.

“For you and me both,” Elliott says. “Love how you feel,” he grunts, speeding up a bit, using the weight of their intertwined hands to propel him up and deeper into Kurt. Kurt braces himself, in the best way possible, knowing how Elliott gets when he starts going at it. He’s relentless and Kurt can’t wait.

Sharp, hard stabs up into his prostate, open mouthed, dirty kisses with teeth clashing and tongue. It’s a complete juxtaposition to what they were doing not even five minutes ago, but now there is intent. The intent to make both of them come their brains out, apparently, and all Kurt can do is hold on for the ride. What a ride it is, feeling his body mould into Elliott’s, feeling his boyfriend’s hot breath panting in his ear when they touch foreheads, breaking from their kiss. When Elliott really speeds up—the kind of speed that might hurt if he wasn’t so turned on—he knows it’s time for them to come.

“Touch me,” Kurt whimpers. “Please I have to come.”

Elliott places an uncharacteristically playful kiss to Kurt’s cheek before letting go of their hands and jerking Kurt off expertly to the rhythm of his thrusts. Once Elliott’s mouth is on his Kurt is done for, coming between them in long spurts, basically screaming with pleasure (thank god for soundproofing.) Elliott’s thrusts go erratic to the point where Kurt is just on the unpleasant side of oversensitive before Elliott comes into the condom, letting out deep groans of pleasure from deep in his throat.

“Well,” Kurt says, panting, as Elliott tosses out the condom. “That was…that was something.”

“That it was,” Elliott agrees. “I’m pretty sure your ass could solve world hunger”

“Elliott replay that in your head for a second,” Kurt says, giggles bursting up from his throat. “Oh my  _god_.”

“Shut up I just came my brains out give me a break,” he pouts.

“Okay,” Kurt says softly. There is a comfortable silence before Kurt turns to face Elliott on the bed with an “Oh my  _god_ ,”

“What?” Elliott laughs.

“We get to do this, like, every day now,” Kurt says excitedly.

“I don’t know about every day,” Elliott says.

“Elliott you made me wait a month. A  _month_.”

“Okay true,” Elliott relents. “But every day still seems impossible since we see each other five times a week.”

“This is true,” Kurt laments. “I practically live at your place anyways though so we can try to do seven times a week, we’ll just double up on weekends!”

“You are going to be the death of me,” Elliott says hopelessly. “Thank god for that ass.”

“My ass and your dick are the perfect couple,” Kurt agrees.

“I never knew you were this silly after sex,” Elliott smiles. “I like it.”

“What can I say you fucked the seriousness out of me.” He smiles. “I still need a shower though.”

“Of course,” Elliott says, getting up and letting Kurt through. While Kurt is in the shower all Elliott can think about (aside from laundry bills because they got come _everywhere_ ) is how much he might love Kurt. So much is scares him a little. He knows that he loves him as a friend, and likes him a lot as a  _boy_ friend. Then he thinks about Kurt coming out of the shower smelling like him, in one of his oversized NYU hoodies, careless and free, and he realizes that loving Kurt isn’t something to be afraid of. It’s something to cherish, something to nurture, and something to never take for granted. It’s something real.


End file.
